In the past, as an electric cylinder used in various apparatuses, for example, there is an electric cylinder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 08-117970 and CN107820C. This electric cylinder includes a piston attached to a ball nut screwed with a screw stock, a motor that controls rotation of the screw stock, a hollow rod provided on the front surface of the piston, and a supporting member inserted into a hollow section of the hollow rod and rotationally provided at the distal end of the screw stock. Urethane rubber is attached to a rod head at the distal end of the hollow rod via an attachment plate. A metal protection plate is provided at the distal end of this urethane rubber. This electric cylinder is robust against high temperature and can reduce a shock. Therefore, the electric cylinder is suitable for use in a push-out apparatus that pushes out a heavy object in a high-temperature state and a receiving apparatus that receives the object.
As the electric cylinder, for example, there is an electric cylinder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 09-271154 and CN1182504A. This electric cylinder includes a motor, plural parallel ball screws coupled to the motor via an electric member, plural ball nuts screwed with the ball screws, a slider that integrally fixes the ball nuts, and a rod fixed to the slider. Further, as the electric cylinder, there is an electric cylinder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 09-289755 and CN1189254A. Furthermore, there is an electric cylinder described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-215264 and CN1120306C.